1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved partition wall material, and more particularly to an improved partition wall material in which the partition boards will not easily detach from the skeletal materials, and assembly of which is simple and convenient.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
In space partitioning, conventional brick walls or plywood boards appear to be rigid, dull, and monotonous in certain environments. In today's world where people want changes and varieties, the so-called flexible partitioning has come into being.
Take offices and clean rooms as an example. As users have different requirements, construction companies usually do not partition the interior spaces after completing office buildings or premises, and the users have to partition the interior spaces according to their requirements.
The so-called flexible partitioning that are commonly seen today in general include using modular wall materials that match partition boards, screws, etc., to partition spaces of a work site using the required tools and equipment. There are various drawbacks with the conventional flexible partitioning. For instance, after the interior spaces have been measured, tools such as drills have to be used to construct the partitions on site, which will cause pollution, such as noise pollution and dust, in the work site. For clean rooms, the problems are even more severe. In addition, as the conventional partition board materials are joined to the wall materials in partitioning, gaps easily result after joining, which will affect the sound-proof and dust-proof effects. Furthermore, in the prior art, partitioning is achieved by using a plurality of wall materials connected in series. After joining or assembly, the wall materials may easy shake or even become distorted or cannot be positioned. On the other hand, since prior partition boards are usually single boards, they cannot meet the demands of users who like varieties in terms of color. Although there have been developed block type partition boards to improve the problems with the prior art, as the partition boards and the wall materials are inter-connected using snap fasteners, the sound-proof and dust-proof effects are unsatisfactory, and the boards can be easily detached from the wall materials easily.